Agent Six
Agent Six is an agent of Providence and Rex's handler. Appearance He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses. His appearance bears a strong resemblance to an agent from the Matrix series. Mind Due to his strict by-the-book personality it's made clear that he only tolerates Rex and by extension any Evo on the side of good because they help stop the aggressive or dangerous Evos. He appears to be definant from desplaying any kind of emotion towards any given situtaion (perhaps suggesting as a result of some form of personal tragedy). He appears to be either unaware or uncaring about Dr. Holdiay's crush on him (as she attempts to hold his hand) and the true extent Rex's pychological fear of failing him (as Dr. Holiday point's out too him; he simply responds that he needs to gain more control over his emotions by training). Weapons Six possess a pair of katana that fold out of mechanisms hidden in the sleeves of his green suit jacket. He extremely skilled in the use of these swords, as well as possessing extremely advanced martial arts skills. *'Katana' Six is a master swordsman who wields two fold-out katana that are hidden in the sleeves of his green suit jacket when not in use in. His skills are decribed by Rex on the official Generator Rex sight as doing "things with swords he's never even seen in kung fu flicks". The katana themselves may be joined at the ends of thier hilts to form a double-edged bowstaff. Six is seen fighting with the katana like this in the tenth episode of season one, The Forgotten. It can be assumed from this that he was also trained in the use of a bow staff. These swords can be combined from the handle to the bend in the blade to form something similar to a tuning fork that his used as a large magnet. * Tantō It is revealed in the episode Promises, Promises that Six carries a Tantō given to him by his former partner and best friend, The White Knight. He gives Rex this weapon's twin,which is inscribed with the symbol of loyalty for his birthday and states that it is a symbol that they are going down the same path together. Many fans speculate that the one Six gives to Rex was once owned by White, and was given to Six when thier friendship ended. Codename It was revealed in the episode Devided By Six that Agent Six's codename was given to him by a secret order because he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. Above him are Five, IV, Tre, Dos, and One, who trained all of them. Six implies that One took him in when he was homeless, or at least down on his luck. It can be assumed this happened when he was very young. He see Six without his trademakred sunglases for the first time at the end of this episode when he removes them after speaking with him beloved mentor for the last time, before One becomes "One with everything" Before Devided By Six aired, there were several fan-suggested theories as to the origin of Six's codename: *One of the more popular explinations is that he is one of six to twelve elite agents working for Providence, and that he is the sixth most powerful of all of them. This is partially true. *Another theory says that he is the sixth agent assighned as Rex's handler, and that the other five could'nt put up with dealing with him. This was proven untrue in the episode "Promises, Promises". Six has been Rex's only handler. *Many people believe he is named so becuase he is the sixth deadliest man in the world. This was proved correct. *'Six' may simply bee his surname. This makes sense, as Captain Callen is referred to by his surname. This may still be true, though highly unlikely. *It could be that six is the sixth person to come in contact with the evos. While this may be true, it has nothing to do with his codename. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Providence members Category:Humans